my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Guthrie
Real Name: Joshua Zachariah Guthrie *'Current Alias:' Icarus *'Aliases:' Jay, Josh *'Relatives:' **Thomas Guthrie (father, deceased) **Lucinda Guthrie (mother) **Lucas Guthrie (paternal uncle) **Bonnie (maternal first cousin once removed) **Samuel Guthrie (brother) **Paige Guthrie (sister) **Melody Guthrie (sister) **Jebediah Guthrie (brother) **Joelle Guthrie (sister) **Lewis Guthrie (brother) **Elizabeth Guthrie (sister) **Cissie Guthrie (sister) **Ray Jr. (foster brother) **Josiah Guthrie (nephew) *'Affiliation:' Formerly New Mutants Squad, Hellions Squad, Xavier Institute student body *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Xavier Institute, Westchester County, Salem Center, New York City, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' High School student *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 193 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Red *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Cumberland County, Kentucky *'Place of Death:' New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Wings: Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully-feathered like a bird's wings, Icarus's wings' flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It could be assume that, like Angel, Icarus could reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, he could reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he could only remain at that altitude for several minutes. He could fly non-stop under his hown power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Enhanced Human Regeneration:'' He regenerated and healed hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhuman regenerative healing factor, he was able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even with superhuman abilities. However, Icarus revealed that a wound near his heart never fully healed, though this could just be metaphorical. His healing factor came from the natural regenerative enzymes secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his healing factor cured disease or if he could heal through blood transfusion like Angel. Peak Human Strength: Icarus had greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He was, like Angel, capable of lifting 500 pounds at his peak. Superhuman Stamina: Icarus's muscles produced far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human. This allowed him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood would begin to impair him. It is likely that he could fly for about twelve hours, like Angel, before beginning to tire. Superhuman Durability: Icarus's body, while far from invulnerable, was far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This was mainly so that he was able to withstand the large amounts of friction while in flight. Aerial Adaptation: Icarus's entire anatomy was naturally adapted to flying. His bones were hollow, like a bird, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body was virtually devoid of fat and possessed greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human did. His eyes were specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possessed a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Icarus's physical adaptations gave him incredible protection against damage from falling. Vocal Manipulation: He possessed a set of vocal cords that produced a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability, as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. The vocal ability allowed for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. He could also copy any sound he had heard or imagined. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Inhuman Appearance Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Vocal Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Acoustikinesis